


Пальцы ведьмы

by innokentya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Het, Drawing, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Говорят, если карандаш не похож на палец ведьмы, то шедевра им не сотворить.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton/Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 2





	Пальцы ведьмы

Вечно можно наблюдать за тремя вещами — пламенем, водой и чужой работой. Когда последнее предполагает затраты усилий ради получения творческого результата — наблюдение становится чем-то вроде высшего наслаждения.

Кажущаяся невесомой кисточка порхает по холсту, прикасаясь к нему и едва слышно напевая странную шелестную песню.

Клинт не умеет рисовать от слова вообще. Он предпочитает смотреть на то, как этим занимаются другие.

Взять, к примеру, Кэпа — о его таланте художника знает каждый третий, ведь один из набросков в старой походной тетради, вытащенной на свет после мнимой смерти Стива в сороковых, даже отпечатан в учебнике американской истории. Стив, к счастью, об этом и не догадывается, именно потому частенько в минуты затишья поудобней устраивается в кресле, припрятанном в углу лоджии, и рисует. Стив рисует здания, ребят из команды, птиц и отдельные кадры из прошлого — улицы, магазины, одежду… У него целый ворох листов с черно-белыми картинками, и он часто забывает их на различных горизонтальных поверхностях Башни. Как и свои карандаши.

Карандаши, кстати, он затачивает исключительно перочинным ножиком. Тони, увидевший это впервые, довольно громко проворчал: «Варвар», да и только.

На вопрос любопытствующего Клинта, Стив только улыбнулся и с какой-то долей застенчивости спокойно пояснил:

— Многие, кто имеет отношение к графике, не признают точилки. Некоторые девушки из моего класса долго смеялись, что если карандаш не похож на палец ведьмы, то шедевра им не сотворить.

Фраза врезалась в память Клинту, будто что-то до чертиков важное. Он не сразу понял почему.

Осознание накрывает лишь спустя много месяцев, когда, вернувшись из длительной командировки в Португалии, он застает у холста посреди общей гостиной на девяносто третьем этаже Ванду. Карандашам она предпочитает краски, используя множество кисточек и совсем редко — собственные руки. Именно тогда Клинт осознает всю важность и одновременно нелепость фразы Кэпа.

Сравнивать заточенные ножом карандаши со столь изящными пальцами, как у Алой Ведьмы, — настоящее кощунство. Да и ведьминскими они считаются исключительно условно, разве не так?

Ванда не стесняется пачкать ладони, пальцы, растворяется или — нет, даже тонет — в рисунке, будто в омуте, отдаваясь творчеству с головой. А Клинт стоит в дверном проеме, как завороженный, стоит, смотрит и не может насмотреться.

Из-под аккуратной кисточки мазок за мазком на холсте расползаются, расцветают, заполняют пространство собой желтогорячие цветы. У самого основания их лепестки искрятся красным, под цвет магии Ванды. Россыпь неведомых цветов разрастается и ширится, проникая, кажется, в каждую клеточку тела, и Клинт только диву дается: почему кожа Ванды доселе чиста и бела, словно молоко, не считая некоторых неосторожных капель краски. Он уверен: в этих цветах Ванда рисует себя саму, и признает — с заданием она справляется безупречно.

— Это папоротник, — говорит Ванда, совершенно неожиданно нарушая молчание, и Клинт даже вздрагивает — неужели она с самого начала знала, что он здесь? — На самом деле, папоротник не цветет, это доказано научно, — мельком оглянувшись, она пускается в объяснения дальше, — но Наташа рассказала, что у древних славян было поверье — раз в году, в ночь их традиционного праздника, Ивана Купала, это растение выпускает бутоны, что ровно в полночь оборачиваются изумительной красоты цветами. Считается, что они горят на кустах, будто живой огонь, а тот, кто найдет их, обретет вечное богатство и славу… Сказка, конечно, — Ванда пожимает плечами, проводя на холсте длинную алую линию, — но какая замечательная, правда?

— Правда, — кивает Клинт, наблюдая за ее изящными движениями у холста и думая далеко не о сказке.

А хотя, может…

Глядя, как из беспорядочных мазков постепенно собирается целостное изображение, Клинт думает, что, к сожалению, действительно не умеет рисовать. У него попросту не вышло бы оживить на холсте чужую фантазию, излить ее яркими красками, заставить поверить в нее других.

Вполне возможно, ему уготована совсем другая роль.

В голове моментально зарождается история о юной рыжеволосой принцессе, живущей в башне и сбегающей оттуда раз в год в поисках диковинных цветов папоротника, что могут согреть душу при одном взгляде на них.

Клинт улыбается и проходит вглубь комнаты, не отрывая взгляда от рисующей Ванды.

Цветы, башня и сама принцесса в наличии имеются.

Этому миру катастрофически не хватает Сказочника.

Клинт может попробовать им стать.


End file.
